Bring Kakashi to life
by Indxms
Summary: KakaSaku songfic, with the song Bring Me To life. Kakashi gets into a coma and notices how much he loves Sakura


**Hey guys! This is my second fic, but my first songfic!**

**I do not own Naruto or the song Bring Me To Live by Evanescence  
I do own this fic! :D Reviews help the world go round ^^**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_Sakura watched, across the field as Kakashi collapsed in agony, holding his side._

'So, this is it?'_ He thought trying, failing to pick himself up. Kakashi fell to the ground, all his strength gone...he felt useless! He wasn't able to do a thing as he watched Sakura do her magic as she proceeded to heal him._

"Kakashi! You're, so cold and loosing blood fast! You can't die! I have to get you to the village." She panicked and summoned her slugs and got them to carry Kakashi  
**  
Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

"_Kakashi!" He heard all around him, it was them! He was dead, it was the voices of his fallen team mates, and family. "Dad? Rin...Obi...Sensei! I am dead aren't I?" The fourth looked at him and noded._

"_Yeah you are Kakashi, but this girl, she is calling you! She wants you, no needs you to go back. Do us a favor, don't ever come here till it is your time." And the voices and faces faded and all he saw was black._****

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

_"Kakashi__!" Sakura called, holding the wound that was now pouring blood. Kakashi tried to wake up, he wanted to open his eyes and say 'I'm here!' but he couldn't. Something was holding him back.  
_'Save me...Sakura!' _He thought, felling like there was nothing he could live for_

**  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

_Sakura cried, she didn't know how much she loved Kakashi until now. _'Kami,' _She thought clasping her hands together. '_Please, he can't leave...he can't leave me! Please make him live!' _She prayed, checking Kakashi's pulse, it's barley there! She pulled down his mask and gulped. Please have this work! She thought, pushing her lips onto his. She began giving him C.P.R.  
_**  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**

_Kakashi thought back to all the times he had told her they couldn't be anything. How he wasn't good with emotions and never felt anything inside of him for her. Oh, how much he lied, how much he wished he could take it all back.  
After all the times he wanted to die, he now wanted to be brought to live._****

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

_They made it to the village and they pulled her away from him. Oh Kami, how sad she felt that he might not make it...it was as if she was frozen in time. He might be dead right now, but she needed to believe.  
_**  
All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**

_Kakahsi realized what he had been missing. All his life he was never around love, only around hate and he was blind not to notice how much she was in her life and how she knew himself more than he did. He needed to open his eyes, this time he wanted to._****

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

_"NO!" Sakura screamed, 'he is not dead!' She hugged him and held him until Tsunade forced her to go.  
'Sakura..' She spoke, trying to calm her down. 'He is in a coma, he might not come back from this one!'_

'No!' Kakashi thought, he had to go back, he had to wake up! He had to tell her.

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**

_One year later Sakura came back and yelled. He was awake! She ran and hugged him, he eagerly returned it.  
'I love you Sakura, I mean it I always have but I was afraid.' He spoke, fearing she moved on.  
'Kakahsi I love you too!' And they kissed, the first of many._


End file.
